Christmas Karaoke
by FieryPhoenix111
Summary: It is almost Christmas and the demigods decide to do some karaoke. Will Nico join in? Even if a certain son of Apollo will sing with him? Fun little one-shot for the Christmas season.


**A/N: I just thought I would put up a little Christmas one-shot. I hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any Christmas songs.**

The Seven, Nico, and Will were spending the day in Percy's cabin to celebrate Christmas and they were now doing Christmas Karaoke. Some of the demigods did solos and some did duets, all of them Christmas songs, but the only person who hadn't sung any Christmas carols yet was a certain son of Hades.

Everyone kept trying to convince Nico to sing at least one song, but he refused. He even refused Hazel (although he did hesitate for a second).

"Hey Death Boy, do you want to sing Let it Snow with me?" The sunshiny son of Apollo asked, not fazed by all the rejections the other had received.

"No," Nico replied immediately.

"Oh, come on, you could just sing the 'let it snow, let it snow, let it snow' part. I would sing the rest."

"No."

"And I'll sing the 'let it snow' part with you."

Nico hesitated. It was definitely better than the other offers he had been given. He definitely didn't want to sing one of the songs Percy or Jason had suggested to him and he didn't want to sing a duet with Hazel. If he sang with the son of Apollo, he would never be singing by himself and he wouldn't have to sing too much…

"And I'll leave you alone afterward. No more bothering you to sing another song." Will added, sensing that Nico was thinking about his offer.

By now, everyone realized that Nico might be about to agree to sing. "None of us will bother you for the rest of the day." Hazel tried to persuade Nico. "Right guys?"

There was a chorus of 'yeses' and a groan from Leo.

Nico bit his lip and looked around the room. "If I only sing the 'let it snow' part with Will singing everything, none of you will bother me for the rest of the day?"

Everyone nodded, smiles spreading on their faces.

If Nico sang with Will, he knew that most of his friends' attention would be on the son of Apollo dancing around the stage, not him. And he wouldn't have to do anything they said for the rest of the day. And…Will was giving him his puppy eyes. "Fiiine."

Everyone in the room cheered. "Go, Nico!" Hazel encouraged him as he and Will got up to get on the makeshift stage (Percy's bed).

Nico stood on the bed awkwardly as Percy found the song they wanted and the music started playing. Thankfully, he had heard the song before, it was impossible not to, and knew when his parts would come up.

Then the music started and Will hopped up beside Nico.

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

 _But the fire is so delightful._

 _And since we've no place to go,_

 _ **Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!**_

Will walked around Nico, who was just standing in the middle of the bed. Will beamed as Nico sang his nine words and Nico had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

 _Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_

 _And I've brought some corn for popping._

 _The lights are turned down low,_

 _ **Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow**_

Nico watched, amused, as Will made hand gestures to go along with the lyrics, like throwing his hands in the air for the 'popping' part.

 _When we finally kiss goodnight,_

Suddenly, Will swooped down and gave Nico a very quick kiss on the cheek. Nico felt his eyes widen.

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

 _But, if you really hold me tight,_

 _All the way home I'll be warm!_

The other demigods in the room cheered as Will faced them and grinned.

 _The fire is slowly dying,_

 _And my dear, we're still good-byin'._

 _But, as long as you love me so,_

Nico could have sworn Will winked at him and he almost missed his part.

 _ **Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!**_

 _The weather outside is frightful,_

 _But the fire is so delightful._

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _ **Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!**_

Will almost tripped on the blanket, managed to catch himself before he hit the bed.

 _It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

 _And I've brought some corn for popping,_

 _Since the lights are turned way down low,_

 _ **Let it Snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!**_

 _When we finally say goodnight,_

 _How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

 _But, if you really hold me tight,_

 _All the way home I'll be warm!_

 _The fire is slowly dying,_

 _And my dear, we're still good-byin'._

 _As long as you love me so,_

 _ **Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!**_

Nico could feel his face burning as his friends clapped and cheered for him. Will appeared beside him and grabbed his hand and held it above their heads. Nico glanced at the son of Apollo and saw him smile back. Then they both bowed and jumped off the stage, dropping their hands as Nico rushed to the bathroom to avoid his small crowd of friends.

Later, Nico was very glad he had decided to sing with Will when the Leo suggested playing Truth or Dare. That was not something he wanted to get sucked in to…especially since Jason and Percy were playing.

 **:)**


End file.
